


Thunderclouds

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto Warriors, Because I can, Bittersweet, Comfort, Coping, Dialogue Light, In a way, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Thunderstorms, description, god me? projecting? pssh never, i guess idk, i guess?, it doesn't feel like fluff but it doesnt feel like angst either, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: He stepped forward, not bothering to hide his presence as he leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed of his chest as he looked out into Four's yard. "You know, you shouldn't be out here when it's like this," he said gently, looking down at Warriors.Warriors didn't make any move to show that he acknowledged Twilight's presence. "I know," he responded, quietly. Twilight could barely hear him over the gusts of wind that blew by, over the droplets of rain that assaulted the roof, over his heartbeat that drummed in his ears.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Thunderclouds

There were flashed outside the window and loud booms that echoed in the distance in between the trees. 

It was dark outside, nothing lighting his vision besides the occasional flashes outside. Everyone was still asleep, Wild was still cuddled up underneath his arm, drool staining his chin, arms outstretched. Wiping whatever sleep was left over, he slowly god up, looking around to confirm that everyone was still asleep. 

Stifling a yawn, Twilight grabbed the Sheikah Slate that laid above Wild's hand, clicking one of the many buttons, just to check the time. He might not understand how it worked half of the time, but he could still appreciate the technology. 

"Three in the fucking morning," Twilight grumbled to himself as he stood up, twisting around slightly to pop some of his joints. Since he was already up he might as well grab something to eat and just... look around the place. 

They had ended up in Four's Hyrule, and the man had ended up showing them all his home, and allowing them to stay there for the night. Granted, while he took one bed, he allowed Time to have the other bed. Everyone else got the floor. 

How exciting. 

As his eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room, along with the flash of lightning from outside illuminating his vision, how began to count everyone. 

Four and Time in bed, Hyrule and Legend sleeping with their backs pressed against each other, Wild was still asleep where Twilight had left him moments ago, Sky was curled around his sailcloth, and Wind had him arm outstretched where Warriors  _ should _ have been.

Twilight's lips turned down into a frown as he maneuvered his way through everyone, careful not to make a sound or accidentally step on one of them, as he made his way to the staircase. 

Hopefully Warriors was downstairs and not missing. Twilight wasn't sure what to do if Warriors went missing, especially since it pouring outside, heavy raindrops smacking against the walls of Four's home loudly.

As Twilight entered the kitchen, the first thing he felt was a small gust of wind against his face, brushing his bangs away from his face, and then he heard the loud booming of the thunder outside. 

The door was opened, and Twilight could make out the silhouette of Warriors, crouched on the small concrete step that was in front of the door. Twilight was glad for the hanging roof over the door that prevented the rain from beating against Warriors as it was with the rest of the house. 

He stepped forward, not bothering to hide his presence as he leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed of his chest as he looked out into Four's yard. "You know, you shouldn't be out here when it's like this," he said gently, looking down at Warriors. 

Warriors didn't make any move to show that he acknowledged Twilight's presence. "I know," he responded, quietly. Twilight could barely hear him over the gusts of wind that blew by, over the droplets of rain that assaulted the roof, over his heartbeat that drummed in his ears. 

"Why are you out here then?" Twilight squeezed his eyes shut when lightning struck across the sky, light purples flashing across the sky for barely a moment before it returned to its dangerous grey, and Twilight waited patiently for the rumble that was sure to come in a few seconds. 

"My dad he uh, he was really into this stuff," Warriors said, playing with his hands. Twilight want to drag the kid back into the house, back to where it was warm and dry, away from the cold, damp nature that threatened them with flashes and thuds that echoed throughout.

"Is he not into it anymore?" Twilight asked, glancing down at Warriors. He watched as his blonde locks whipped around in the wind for a moment, before the wind died down, just for a second, before starting up once again. 

The wind blew the rain into their direction, and Twilight pushed down the urge to step back into the home, away from the rain, away from the cold, away from Warriors. 

Warriors chewed on his lip as he reached a hand out, rain splashing against his hand, and Twilight watched, entranced as Warriors kept his hand outstretched in the pouring rain. "No," Warriors said bitterly, pulling his hand back in, wiping it dry against his pants. "He isn't."

"How come?"

"He died. During the war," Warriors mumbled, resting his elbow on his knees as he cupped his chin, looking away from the storm. Lightning danced across the sky intricately before the thunder assaulted their eardrums, reminding them of the storm that was brewing. He heard Warriors swallow audibly. "Civilian casualty. There was uh, an attack on the village I was from," Warriors whispered, scratching the top of his head. Some strands with slick with rainwater, and Warriors wiped his face, wiped away the rain, wiped away any sorrow that may have stained his skin. "There wasn't enough soldiers, so my dad stepped up to fight. He died, but Impa said that if it weren't for him, at least half of the village would've died that day."

"I'm sorry. For your loss." Twilight uncrossed his arms, placing his hand on Warriors' shoulder, fingertips brushing against his clothes before he squeezed the muscle beneath his hand. "I'm sure he was a good man."

"Yeah. He was. He would-" Warriors' wiped his nose for a moment as he adjusted his position, shifting from one foot to the other. "He would always see if I was awake if there was a storm and we would go outside and just watch for what felt like hours." Warriors scratched the back of his neck, before he cracked it, and Twilight winced at the sound.

"Do you do this all the time?" Twilight asked, removing his hand from Warriors' shoulder, returning to his position of leaning against the doorframe. The wind brushed past them again, entering the home without an invite. 

"Most of the time. If the storm is close enough." Warriors adjusted his scarf, and Twilight just watched. Watched every movement of the blonde, watched how he would go from reaching a hand out to feel the rain drop into his palms, or how he would lean forward to feel the brush of wind against his cheeks, or when he shifted from one foot to the other when he felt the dull ache in his ankles from his prolonged position. 

Purple flashed softly against the dark clouds in the sky, a blinding white light flashing for a quick moment, before calming down into the dark, into the silence.

The thunder boomed, but it was the softest one of the night. 

"The storm's almost over," Warriors said, interrupting the silence. 

"Hm?" Twilight straightened himself out of his awkward position of having his head against the door, neck bent slightly, and he tried to rub the ache out of his neck. 

"The storm," Warriors looked up towards the sky, nodding towards it. "Lightning came from over there, but it's going over to the lake now. We might see lightning for a few more minutes. Thunder's gonna be quiet as fuck, though."

"Did your dad teach you that?" Twilight covered his mouth, yawning into his hand as he stepped to the side so he was standing behind Warriors, instead of standing against the doorframe. "Knowing where the storm is gonna go, I mean."

"I guess?" Warriors scoffed as he pushed his hair back, ruffling it for a moment. "We would talk about the same thing every time there was a storm, so I just picked up on it."

"Ah."

"Mhm."

The storm continued, dwindling down slowly. The harsh rain from minutes before slowed, no longer striking the home with its previous endeavor, instead lulling to a peaceful tap against Warriors hand.

"I'm gonna go inside," Twilight said, after another rumble made its way to their ears. It kept getting quieter and quieter. “Care to join me?” 

"In a bit," Warriors said, standing up slowly. The Captain winced at the pain in his ankles as it popped, and he rolled his ankle for a moment, as if to soothe the ache for a moment, before he took Twilight's previous position against the doorframe. "I wanna see this one out."

"Alright," Twilight nodded, backing up slowly. "I'll be upstairs. Holler if you need anythin'."

"I will," Warriors smiled, waving slightly towards Twilight, before turning his attention back to the parting storm. "Thanks, Twi."

"For what?" The Ordonian paused, about to continue on his way up the stairs, up to the others, and out of the personal bubble that Warriors had allowed him to enter. 

"Just... thanks."

Twilight sighed softly, but smiled nonetheless. "It's no problem, Wars. Good night, kid,"

Warriors snorted. "Goodnight Twi."

**Author's Note:**

> im tired akjhdfksalfh ive been playing a lot of hyrule warriors lately too. im still working on the hmc fic, the crack fic is making slow progress, and the warriors angst fic has been put on break cause it was so draining. hopefully i keep remembering to update Teardrops lol, which ill update in a sec
> 
> this was written during a livewrite over on discord btwww


End file.
